My normal life or me
by Mrs.Isaac-Lahey
Summary: Rose Styles goes to Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School and yes her brother is Harry styles. Life changes when a boy called Louis Tomlinson joins her school.
1. Chapter 1 meeting the new guy

**The normal life of me**

summary- Alexandra Styles goes to Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School and yes her brother is Harry styles. Life changes when a boy called Louis Tomlinson joins her school.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything a part from my OC's and the plot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"welcome to radio one and good morning..." i could hear my radio alarm go off and the low mumble of Nick Grimshaw doing the morning show as normal. my name is rose and welcome to my boring life.

i slowly sat up in my bed hearing my bones cracking in my back. i look over at my bedside table and see my hair brush, i start pulling it through my honey blonde hair. i dislike my hair because it's natural wavy and not a nice type of wavy so i need to get up extra early to straighten my hair. After brushing my hair, my latest song crush is on _"i knew you were_ _trouble" by taylor swift_ came on, the song gave me a boost and started walking over to my dressing table to do my hair. The rest of my family won't be up for another hour at least.

I live with my Mum, Dad and older brother Harry. My mother is a journalist and my dad is a buissness lawyer. Harry is just a year older than me and goes to the same school as me. I'm in 5th year and he is in 6th he will be leaving with three highers; Music, graphic design and English. I look nothing like my brother except our eyes, we both have very green eyes with silver specks through our eyes but unlike him i have glasses the big black rimmed ones but luckily they suit me.

It's 8:00 and i can hear my family starting to get up. Mum will be making breakfast and my dad will be putting his suit on he always leaves at half past, Harry will still be sleeping until breakfast is ready. I finish straighting my hair when my mum pops her head through the door.

"hello hun, breakfast is on the table" she smiles, her hair is up in her usual bun with a few strands of hair make it into her eyes. I get my blonde hair from her. She leaves.

I get up and decide to go to the kitchen in my jammies and get changed after breakfast. I walk in to see my brother watching the news and eating toast.

"good morning little one" harry has nicknamed me this.

"good morning dear brother" grab a plate and get two of the pieces of toast from the pile.

"so did you hear about a new guy coming to our school?"

"yeah, he's gonna be in your year"

"i hope he's cool, like me" i laugh at my brother even though it's true my brother is one of the most popular boys at our school, him and his friends; Niall, Liam and Zayn.

I just sigh finishing my toast seeing that i only have 30 mins to get ready.

I go up to my room which is blue and black. I know what you are thinking emo, no i have blue walls with black patterns on it and i have a plain blue wall with my friends names written on it & family members.

I open my closet and start looking through my clothes to see what i could wear. I pick out my red sleave less top which says "i don't care" on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and my red convers, i also take out my leather jacket because we live in england and it's not that warm. I get dressed and start doing my make up, black eye-liner, mascara and red lipstick.

"so raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways" my phone ringtone went off.

"hello?"

"hey, you heard about the new guy?" in knew it was Emily.

"yeah he's going be in my brothers year" i didn't need to see my her to know she was dreaming about my brother. She has been crushing on Harry for about 2 years.

"oh do you think he will be hot?" well if you came to my school only about 4 people are hot in my school; Niall, Zayn, Liam and even though i don't agree with this statement my brother Harry.

"don't know, but he will be a year older than us so we have no chance"

"weirder things have happened" i laugh at her.

"i'll see you in 5 minuets, i'm on my way to school"

"okay see ya" i hang up and pick up my bag.

I start walking to school when i hearing someone running behind me. I look round to see Harry.

"hey wait up" i keep walking but slowly so he could catch up.

"wow leaving without me thats low sis" he said while frowning but i could tell he was joking with the twinkle in the eye he gets, apparently i do to according to emily.

"well you take ages getting ready and i didn't think you would want to walk into school with me" he laughed.

"well i tried to hide that you were my sister from people but they found out, and just because your not as cool as i am, i still love you" that has to be the nicest thing he has ever said to me.

"aw harry being all mushy" he blushed.

We made it to school and went in different directions. I go where all my friends go, bottom floor hallway at the bottom of the stairs where no one goes but us. Walking through the hallways i could feel the buzz, people were obviously excited about the new guy. We don't get much new people. I made it to the hallway to see Emily, Scarlett and Alex sitting talking about twilight.

"no, jacob is so much better looking than Edward" i heard Alex say.

"no way in hell, edward is one of the hottest guys on the planet, what do you think Rose?" Scarlett asked me.

"i dont like both of them i like carlise and Emmett" they both just look at me like what?

"i'm so excited i can't wait to see the new guy" Emily nearly screams.

"yeah you and the whole school" the bell went after i said that. We all made our way to our classes, Alex and me were put up a class in maths because we are just that smart, so i'm in my brothers class for math.

We walk in and take our seats everone ignoring us as usual. Sadly me and Alex dont sit next to each another, she sits beside this weirdo guy who talks about dragons all the time or so she tells me so i sit on my on at the back of the class, i know depressing much. The starter is up on the board and i finish it in about 7 minuets so does Alex so we just make eye signals between each other until we hear a knock on the door.

"come in" Mr. Harkens said. The door opened to reveal Mr. Reid.

"Hello Mr. Harkens, i would like to intoduce you and the class to our new student" a boy walked in he had light brown hair and blue eyes, he had a white shirt on with blue stripes and red jeans, he had a nice also had this cheeky grin on his face, he never saw me gawking at him luckily, i turned round to look at Alex and we gave each other an eye signal that meant hot.

"this is louis tomlinson" louis waved his hand , i wanted to wave back but i didn't but my brother did, louis smile brightened when he saw.

"well hello louis could you please take a seat at the back" thats when he looked up at where i was and smiled.

"sure" it took a moment to click thats eat next to me was the only one that was open. He sat down next to me.

"hi" omg he talked to me, wait what am i doing i'm not one of those sluts who through themselves at boys.

"hey, i'm Rose" his smile never left his face.

"like the flower" wow he's a smart one.

"yeah" he laughed.

"well class i will be back in 10 minuets so keep working on page 137" Mr. Harkens left the class. Nobody moved until my brother got up from his seat and walked over to my table pulled up a seat and sat in front of louis.

"hey my name is harry" he did that flick with his hair, he always does thatb when his is trying to impress someone.

"hey i'm louis as you already know" then his faced scrunched up a bit, he looked over to me then back to harry.

"wow you two look alike" i gigled, omg i need to stop acting like a teenie bopper.

"yeah well she's my little sis" Harry answered. Realisation come upon louis's face.

"well i like you harry and i would like to be your friend but you have to answer one question do you like carrots?" weird but then my friends have asked weirder questions.

"um yeah whats not to like" Harry didn't really mind the question just happy that the new guy wanted to be his friend.

"good" louis did the cheeky smile again which did smething to my stomach.

"what classes have you got" instead of telling harry he just gave him his time table. "wow we have the exact same time table".

We heard Mr. Harkens coming down the corridor so harry went back to his seat and everyone went back to work. No one talked the rest of the lesson, the bell went and louis got up.

"well i'll see you around Rose" he gave me a wave and left the class with my brother.

"oh my lord please tell what that was like" Alex said coming up to me.

"it was like sitting next to someone" Alex gave me look.

"well i saw you blushing" she said while poking my side to make me jump. I never answered and we continued on to class. Me and Alex have English and maths together and i have art and music with emily and home ec with Scarlett and we have the rest of the classes together.

its lunch and Scarlett has been moaning about how hungry she is for about on hour. We walk into the cafeteria, i look around and see louis with my brother and his friends, they are also sitting with lily and milly and their followers. Lily is full on flirting with louis but i'm not jelous because i don't like that, i just think he's hot and nice thats all.

I saw emily's smile fall when she saw Milly and my brother snogging, i feel like a bad friend but my brother preffers people older than him and Milly was held back a year therefore making her older.

We walked over to the que and got what we wanted i just got an apple and water, i dont really like the food they serve here and the minuet i walk into my house i go straight to my frige. We sit a few tables away from Harry and his 'crew' as he likes to say.

I wasn't really listening to the conversation until my name was mentioned.

"well Rose sits next to him in math" Alex says, Scarlett and Emily.

"Omg, why didn't you tell me" Emily shouted earning looks from other tables which includes my when louis saw me, he gave me a smile and went back to talking to Lily.

"yeah well i sorta forgot, oh Emily could you come over and help me with my art homework i have no idea on what to do" even though i know she will say yeah, my brothers going to be there. She doesn't like me just because Harry is my brother, we were friends before she even knew about Harry.

"yes" she said a little to eagerly, the rest of us laugh.

"good way of changing the subject Rose, well the new guy came and sat down and little miss rose here was blushing like mad"i just scoffed while they all laughed lunch continued like this, we went down to our little area until the bell went

It was the end of the day and me and Emily were walking to my house. Harry called from behind us, i turned and looked to see him and Louis running towards us, i could tell Emily was happy.

"leaving me again sis, don't think i could ever forgive ya" i rolled my eyes while louis and Emily were talking.

"well if you didn't take so long" Harry put his arm around me.

"so whatcha doing with Emily"

"homework if you so need to know" he smiled and nodded his head.

"i was just wondering if you were going to be talking about me or louis and just to warn you we will be able to hear you if you were" i just rolled my eyes twice in 5 minuets now.

"why would we talk about you?" he just put his sunglasses on.

"because i'm dead sexy" Emily laughed seeing she and louis joined the conversation.

"that you are" louis said.

"not infront of the girls, louis" harry said with a laugh.

"why am i related to you out of all the people in the world" Harry put a hand on his heart.

"i cant believe you just said that" he starts fake crying and louis hugs him, i just roll my eyes again.

We make it home, me and emily go upstairs to start painting. Emily paints a little girl in a forest and i ahve painted nothing. I decied to go down for a snack. I get down stairs and see louis standing by the frige looking at the floor.

"is there a reason your in my kitchen and not upstairs with Harry" his head looks up, he sees its me and smiles.

"he's on the phone with Milly..."he trails off but i know what he means.

"yeah been in that situation before" he nods in understanding.

"why are you in my math class? Harry told me you were in 5th year" he and Harry were talking about me great he must think i'm a phsyco.

"well me and my friend Alex got moved up because we were smart enough to be in your class" i said while shrugging my shoulders.

"ah so your a geek, you have the glasses and all" i laughed i knew he was joking.

"so what are you and emily painting?"

"emily is painting a forest and i have painted nothing" he does a half smile.

"and why is that?" he said still with that sexy smile, wait did i just call him sexy?

"no insperation" he fully smiles.

"then lets get some come with me" what?

"i cant just leave emilys here and how can i trust you?" he just tuts.

"we'll only be gone for a little while and we will leave a note"

"okay" he smiles, i go and get the note pad from the cupboard but i can't reach it, i feel Louis up against it and he gets the note pad. Turn around to say thanks when he's only a few centimeters from me, i have to look up because he is taller than me.

"thanks" i say in a small voice, i know i'm blushing like crazy. He takes a step back.

"your welcome" he hands the note pad over to me. I write a note to harry and Emily saying that me and louis are going out.

Louis takes my hand and pulls me outside, i don't even know where were going.

Louis and Rose's adventure is next chapter. LET THEM THROUGH!

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.


	2. Chapter 2 fun night out

**Ch. 2 inspiration **

**must read- in the UK when we say town me mean like a mall or something, its like a shopping centre.**

I don't know if I should be going with Louis, were on a bus and I'm slightly worried because I don't think Louis really knows where he's going.

"hey Louis, do you know where were going?" he looks at me, he was looking out the window it was a little awkward at first.

"well I know this bus takes us into town, and I thought we could look around until you find your inspiration" I think its nice that he's helping me to find inspiration.

"but I think we should go for ice-cream first" he smiles at me with that cheeky grin again and it makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"i completely agree with that statement" he said all posh like.

The rest of the bus ride was just banter and him pointing out statues and me telling him what the story is behind them. We got off the bus it wasn't that busy in town considering it was a Thursday. I was grab Louis arm and was dragging him to lulu's, the best ice-cream place ever.

"the place looks nice, real 50s look" Louis said.

"i love this place I come here every time I'm in town" he just smiled at me.

We walked up to the counter where lulu sat, she's in her 60s and looking pretty good for sixty.

"hey lulu" she looked up at me and smile once she saw it was me her smile got wider when she saw me with Louis.

"what would you like dears? Well you'll be wanted your usual, Rose" Lulu and Louis laughed I just blushed.

"well i'll have what Rose is having" I look at him.

"you sure, you don't even know what it is" I feel like this is a date but that would be weird right I mean he's just helping me with my project that's all.

"yes, I'm sure"he smirked. I usually loath smirks but his just gave me weird feelings in my stomach.

"how 'bout you go get a table" I turned to Louis giving him my full attention.

"sure love" he walked off to get a table. Its not that lulu's was overly busy, just a needed breath space, I don't know what it was but I felt drawn to Louis, his cheeky smile, the way he made me laugh, his enchanting blue eyes...

my train of thought was interrupted when lulu spoke up.

"he's a keeper" she said eyeing Louis, who was suddenly interested in the wallpaper.

"oh, no... were not dating, were just friends...well he's my brothers friend he just moved here today" she did that coy smile she always did when she knew something I didn't.

"well here you go dear, and if you don't want him then don't be a bitch when other girls do" that's what I loved about lulu, full of advice but has an attitude of a teenager.

I walked over to wear Louis was.

"well lulu's nice" he stared straight into my eyes and I felt like I was going to fall over.

"yeah I've known her for years, well here you go" Louis looked at the ice-cream I gave him he looked at it then back at me.

"what even is in that" I laughed that is what all my friends say when they see what I have ordered.

"chocolate ice-cream,caramel ice-cream, strawberries and toffee sauce all blended together to make a milk shake, try it" he picked up the glass slowly eyeing me a few times before putting it on his lips, I never really noticed before but his lips are quite pink compared to other guys lips, they are also quite plum for a guys but somehow he worked it.

He took a breath then took a big gulp of my special drink. He had his eyes shut tight, then he started to relax (because the taste is so amazing), he licked his lips but still had his eyes closed. He did not know what he just did to me. A heat began in between my legs and a weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach, I felt a blush bless my cheeks and that was the moment that Louis decided to open his eyes, his smile was breath-taking.

"wow that was amazing however did you come up with something this good?" his eyes showed his excitement they seemed to be more brighter than they were before but then I dawned on me, I had to tell him how I know about this drink... the mood changed after that.

"well my best friend found out about this place when we were 5 and we came here everyday, as we got older she decided to get a job here and she started to experiment with ingredients, she gave me this when we were 15, I had the exact reaction you had..." he seemed to sense my unhappiness with this subject so didn't ask any more questions.

Once we had finished up at Lulu's I said goodbye and we left to explore the town. We went by art shops after art shops but nothing caught my eye and usually something does, my dad always says I have an eye for perfection. We were In the middle of town we had been out for an hour and a half we should really be going home, harry is going to be so mad when I get back. I was about to suggest we go home when Louis turned round to me and shouted.

"i know exactly where your going to get inspiration, I've been meaning to get a new one anyway" he grabbed my hand again, it felt warm and it seemed to send tingles up my arm.

"where are we going Louis?" he just laughed and continued on running. "do you even know where you are going?" he looked back at me.

"yeah of course I do, trust me a little would ya love" he smiled again and swear I melted inside.

We arrived at a tattoo parlour. My dad warned me never to go in one because once you get a tattoo is drugs, alcohol and under-aged sex. So I couldn't believe that Louis had taken me there. He looked down at me surprised to see a dreaded look on my face.

"what's wrong never been in one before?" he could read me like a book couldn't he.

"well my dad said never to go in one or get a tattoo ever its like a rule" he looked at me like he wanted too laugh, great there I go showing him that I'm just his friends little sister.

"but harry has tattoos?" yes but harry and my dad don't really get on and harry would do anything that looks cool.

"yeah he doesn't really follow the rules" he laughed at that.

"well how about I get one and you watch maybe look at some of the designs?" he had this look on his face that I couldn't say no to.

"okay but if I get caught I am so blaming this all on you" he chuckled but he did not know how serious I was. I'm daddy's little girl because him and harry have never really gotten on and I'm like the perfect daughter I have to always be a perfect daughter, do the dishes, help with anything, never talk back and NEVER ever break the rules but here I am breaking the rules because some boy has asked me to, if only Taylor could see me know.

We went inside, Louis went in with swag but I went in following like a lost puppy. Louis started talking to the receptionist, I didn't really look at her but I could here Louis flirting with her but it didn't bother me or anything it's not like he is my boyfriend or anything. Louis turned back to me.

"i'll be about 20 mins, you okay here on your own till then" he looked generally concerned.

"i'll be fine Louis" he forced a smile but he left anyway.

after 2 minuets of sitting I got up and started looking at the tattoo designs, they look pretty cool. There was hearts, stars, quotes and all sort of things. I looked around for about 10 minuets then I saw it, Chinese writing It looked lovely I don't know what it ment so I asked the receptionist.

This was the first time I had gotten a good look at her. She was beautiful , she was very tall and had dark blonde hair that came out in waves around her, her eyes were a warm brown but what I was most staring at was her tattoo she had a random pattern taking up a quarter of her face, it started at the left side of her forehead and came down over her left eye, round her cheek bone (which was perfect no wonder Louis was flirting with her if she was a nice person I would probably turn for her), a few centimetres away from her lips and followed the line of the chin back to her hair line and it was all black and with her pale completion it looked beautiful though I could never pull it off.

"would you like a tattoo?" she asked rather bored I guess I had been staring too long.

"oh no I was just admiring yours" she seemed to smile at that.

"you really like it, I got it down yesterday and I have been really nervous about you know its kind of like I have Emo written on my face" seriously she felt self-conscious.

"i didn't think that when I saw it, I saw how much courage you had to get it down, I've never even had a tattoo" this girl actually is really nice I bet she just thinks everyone is there to judge her.

"well thanks, would you like one I saw you looking at the love one" what?

"no I was looking at the Chinese lettering what does it mean" she burst out laughing.

"it means love" oh I felt a bit silly.

"i would really like it on the bottom of my back but my dad would kill me" she shrugged her shoulders like 'what can you do'.

"well if you ever want one, just come around and i'll fix you up"

"thanks i'll keep that In mind".

Louis walked back in, I was excited to see what he got. **A.N- this is not Louis real tattoo I just saw the one with birds and added a saying with it okay so no directioners biting my head off.**

"hey love, wanna see what I got" Louis rolled up his sleeve and put his arm in my face. I saw little black birds all flying and a little quotation at the bottom, '_you take me to the sky'. _It was cute and I bet it had a meaning behind it.

"come one we gotta go, we've been out for 2 hours and your brother is gonna freak" I hadn't realised we had been out for so long. Its now 7 o'clock meaning mum was going to be home in about 20 or more minuets.

We jumped on the first bus and made it home before my mum but we still had the wrath of my brother to face.

We walked in to find him asleep with Emily on the couch with his arm around her.

" I say we don't wake them up" Louis looked at me like I was insane.

"would you like to be shouted at by my brother, he may not like the rules but he I very protective about me, go home and I'll start painting" he smiled when I said I would paint.

"you found your inspiration?" he looked confused I forgot he wasn't there when I saw her.

"yeah but you don't get to see it until tomorrow" he scoffed.

"well I guess this is good bye" I wonder how Louis was getting home.

"eh... Louis how are you getting home, wait where do you live" he smirked.

"ah I guess we both have secrets i'll tell you tomorrow where I live and you need to show me your painting" he gave me these eyes and I couldn't say no.

"fine go before my mum gets home" he did a salute and got out of the house.

I went up to my room to paint. I'm kind of nervous about showing Louis my painting what if it isn't good enough.

well If you want to know what happened between harry and emily get ask in a review and the next chapter we get Louis view yay!

-lol


	3. Chapter 3 PART 1

**Harry and Emily-**

**a.n- this is not a new chapter and it won't be that long but it's what happened between harry and Emily when Rose and Louis went out on there little adventure.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Emily's p.o.v

I finally finish my painting; a little girl in an autumn coloured forest. I turn around to tell Rose that I'm done, I look round to see that she is not there. She must have went down for a snack as she usually does when she gets in from school.

I go downstairs and here a low mumbling of curses. I look in the kitchen to see Harry pacing. Ah Harry, he is by far the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life, I've liked him ever since Rose was having a sleepover for her 14th birthday.

_Flash back*_

_its the 27__th__ of august and Rose is having a sleepover with Scarlett, Alex and me. It's a Friday and I have all my things with me. Were walking home having an out of the blue conversation._

"_yeah but if the world just blew up and only 10 people survived, who would you chose?" Scarlett asked_

"_all of you of course, my family so that's 7 unless you count yourself, I don't know who else that's about it really" Rose answered. Me and Rose have been best friends since primary school we met Scarlett and Alex when we came up to high school._

_Our conversation continued like this until we got to Rose's house. We walked in and ran straight up to Rose's room. It had been an about 6 hours since we had been there. I heard a door open and close downstairs, I was going to go check it out when Rose grabbed my arm._

"_don't worry its just my brother" she said off handedly._

"_speaking of your brother I haven't seen him since we were in primary" which was the truth one year I ended up in the same class as him but I never fancied him of anything at that point I just recognised him from them._

"_he hasn't changed much" after that was said we went back to our game of truth or dare._

_We had been playing for 10 minuets when rose spun the bottle and it landed on me. She had a smile tugging at her lips._

"_truth or dare?" I was scared to say dare because I know how evil rose can be at this game but they know everything about me there is no truth so it would be no fun._

"_dare" I said showing no fear which just made rose smile._

"_i dare you to steal something from my brothers bedroom something important"_

"_fine" doesn't sound too difficult._

_I went down the hall to Harry's room. The door was opened but no one was inside, I crept into the room and started to look around for something important. Nothing jumped out to be important just a bunch of clothes on the floor._

"_what are you doing in my room" I jumped and turned around._

"_i eh... well you see... I-I-I" in didn't really know what to say, but I looked at him and I think I melted on the floor, I just wanted to run my fingers through his curly brown locks and stare into his eyes forever but he just continually looked at me with a bored expression._

"_well spit it out" even though he wasn't being that nice his voice was still like velvet to me._

"_your sister dared me to steal something important from your room" I should of lied but I couldn't, not to him. He smiled then laughed a bit. He walked over to his desk and picked up a ring it was silver with a blue jewel in it with white diamonds around it and I know that they are diamonds because my mum and dad work in a jewellery store and I have picked up my skills from them._

"_here give this to her, she'll totally freak" I smiled and thanked him I was about to leave when he called out._

"_whats your name by the way?" I blushed madly._

"_Emily" I didn't turn around I just kept walking but I heard him say. "see you around Emily"._

_And ever since that day I have loved Harry styles._

_FLASHBACK*_

so I here I see the boy of my dreams pacing and swearing like theres no tomorrow.

"eh Harry have you seen Rose?" he looked to me surprised that I was there.

"no she went off with Louis to gods only knows where" well at least she with someone, wait a minuet she left me, ew! Bad best friend.

"do you know why" he seemed to be seething with anger, I knew from a really young age that Harry was protective of Rose.

"if I knew why I wouldn't be freaking out no would i" he screamed at me and I wanted to cry but instead I fought back.

"i get your angry but no need to take it out on me" I screamed right back at him. He seemed taken back for a moment before I say guilt in his eyes.

"i'm sorry Emily it's not your fault but I am going to kill Louis"

"what if it was Rose's idea" he smiled

"if it was rose's idea she would have brought you" that seemed to make sense.

We stood in silence. It was too awkward to do anything else, I played with my fingers until they were sore.

"hey so me and Louis were going to watch a movie before he skipped out on me, would you like to watch it with me?" I wanted to jump up and down and scream YES! YES! But I told myself to play it cool.

"yeah sure got nothing better to do".

I looked at the movie to see that it was the hunger games. I have read all the books and seen the movie a hundred times.

"have you ever seen the hunger games" I asked harry.

"yeah it's one of my favourite movies, I would love to read the books" ok is he the perfect guy or what.

" I loved the books I could lend them to you if you want?" he smiled.

"yeah that would be great".

My eye lids get heaver and heaver so I close them but just for a minuet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000—0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I love writing this, all my one direction feels go into this.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED SPECIAL SHOUT OT TO fashion forward FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW X


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Ch.3 part 2**

**/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

Rose's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound off my radio and listened to it as _try_ came on by _pink_. I sat up in my bed and reached over to grab my glasses. After a stretch or two, I finally get out my bed and start straightening my hair for the day ahead.

I finished my hair earlier today (for once) and started painting my nails. I decided to do them red and the go over it with some glitter.

My family haven't awaken yet so I decided to get dress. How my brother gets ready in 10 minuets is beyond me. I go over to my wardrobe and pick out this cgi/set?id=64962377.

I'm dressed and just finishing off my make-up when my mum pops her head round the door, like she does every morning but today she looks extra happy.

"hey sweetie, you look nice trying to impress someone perhaps" what, no.

"no mum just had lots of time on my hands" yeah lots of time not trying to look good for Louis Tomlinson or anything.

"well breakfast is on the table" my stomach rumbles it's happy reply. my mum laughs and goes of to get ready.

I do a quick check in on Harry's room before I go to breakfast. Sadly he is not there so he must be in the kitchen, great. I really don't want to talk to harry right now, he'll just say how worried I made him blah, blah, blah. I was deciding if I would rather go hungry than talk to him but hunger wins.

I'm walking down the hall to the kitchen to see harry eating coco-pops.

"hey haz" at the sound of my voice he turns around.

"and would you like to tell me where you were yesterday?" harry asked all serious and here was me hoping he was just going to forget all about it.

"well... I was struggling to find inspiration for my art homework, so Louis was just helping me get it" please don't ask questions.

"don't get involved with Louis he is older than you, I don't approve" this angered me.

"even if I did like Louis, which I don't, I would not ask for your approval" I spat at him. I took my bowl of coco-pops and left in a rage, I mean who does he think he is, telling me who I can't get involved with.

I go back to my bedroom to finish getting ready, as well as eating my coco-pops :)

I leave to go to school without harry, which is weird we've never really had a fight before.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry's P.O.V-

God can she just listen to me just once, Louis just likes the idea of my sister that's all. Why can't she see that? I look out the window to see her walking to school I decide to walk without her today, give her some space.

Me and Rose have never really had a fight like this, ever. We always get on, we pretty much think the same. It's weird, I feel like I just can't go and talk to her now. I know the only way I can get her to stop seeing Louis is if I tell him to say away from her, that's the only way I can protect her.

I make my way to school and see Louis hanging out with my crew because I'm just that cool. I see that Eleanor is back, I had a fling with her a year ago, she's pretty and does a little bit of modelling. I see Milly, I know she is the school slut but she is beautiful and is something else in bed. Eleanor and Louis seem to be getting along much to Lily's displeasure. I go over to Liam, he is the most sensible and responsible one in our little group.

"hey" I say.

"well you look happy"he said sarcasticly but with a little bit or concern.

"rough morning with Rose" he nodded and continued his conversation with Dani.

I walk over to Niall, Zayn, Lily, Milly, Eleanor and of course Louis. I could see that Louis was entertaining them all with his wild humour. Don't get me wrong, I like Louis, I think of him as a brother, even though I haven't known him that long. I just don't think he is right for Rose, that's all.

"so that's why I chose the bird to be called Kevin" Louis ended his story. The bell went and we walked to class but before we went into History I pulled Louis away.

"Louis I would really like to be friends with you but you have to leave my sister alone" his face fell but as soon as he realised what he was doing he put on a smile.

"yeah sure, whatever hazza" Hazza? Hey, that's like what Rose calls me. We went into class and of course got shouted at for being late, but soon it will be lunch.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rose's P.O.V-

I just came out of English with Alex. We got a text from Scarlett saying she was too hungry to wait for us, so she and Emily went straight to the cafeteria.

"so Emily tells me you and Louis went off together" great another person asking me about the whole thing.

"yeah he was helping me find inspiration, that's all seriously"

"sure, do you like him, tell the truth" she asked very seriously.

"well I don't know what I think about him? He's just a good friend" I shrugged my shoulders and Alex let it go.

We got our food (apple and water as usual), we sat down at our usual table. Scarlett had a full course meal. Emily was staring longingly at my brother. I was trying my hardest not to stare at Louis, I just wanted to turn around see what he was doing but I can't, because the girls will think I'm doing it because I like him.

In the end I couldn't help myself I turned around. Today Louis is sitting beside Eleanor, well she's back then. She and my brother had a little bit of a fling last year, I don't really like her I mean she is friends with everyone but she has always been a little bit mean to me and I don't really know why. Eleanor has her hand on his shoulders and is softly drawing circles, this angered me not because I like Louis but she did this to my brother and broke his heart. She will hurt Louis.

I turn back round, angered and hurt. I don't know why though, me and Louis are just friends.

"looks like Eleanors wants something" Alex said looking in the direction I was before.

"and she always gets what she wants" Emily said referring to my brother, you should have seen Emily then.-.-

"yeah she does" I think Alex expected me to blow up or something but again why would I care.

Lunch was over pretty quick and I headed to Math. Finally get to talk to Louis its like he has been avoiding me all day. Maybe he is just all loved up about Eleanor. I walk in to see that Louis had not come in yet and harry hadn't either. I took a seat and started to unpack my things when Alex spoke up.

"well while you get to sit next to a supermodel i'll have a lovely talk about dragons over there encase you forget about me" I knew she was joking so I laughed and she sat down in her seat.

I found my self staring at the door. Harry and Louis walked in laughing, I felt my heart beat a few extra times. Louis walked to his seat and sat down without even a hello. I did the starter on the board and was waiting for Mr. Harkens to say he needed to leave like every period.

"well children start on page 47 and do excercise 2" and he left. I took this chance to talk to Louis.

"well you know what i like best in the world, being ignored" that seemed to catch his attention he lifted his head to face me and i think i saw guilt swirling in his eyes.

"i'm not ignoring you" pfft yeah right.

"could of fooled me" just because your hot does not mean i'm going to let you play with my feelings.

" well its not like we hang out with the same people is it" i wanted to slap him but didn't.

"yeah well a wave or a hello would be nice" i turned away from him and went on with my work, Mr. Harkens came in and sat down at his desk.

"i don't think it would be good for us to be friends" ugh don't go all Edward Cullen on me now.

"using lines from twilight how cute" i sneared.

"Mr. Tomlinson and Miss. Styles is there anything you would like to say to the class" Mr. Harkens asked us.

"no" we both said.

"well then you can both take your selfs to the principles office" i sighed and lifted my stuff and started walking out with Louis behind me.

"great Louis, this is all your fault" it wasn't really his fault i just wanted to shout at him.

"my fault how the fuck is it my fault" thats the first time i've heard him swear and somehow that turned me on a little.

"it just is" i walked a head hoping he wouldn't speak and he didn't.

The walk was silent. We made our way to the princiepls office. I went to knock on the door but found it to be empty no one was here. Great. I think Louis was contemplating on talking to me or not because he kept looking at me then looking away.

"look Louis if you want to say something say it" i growled.

"i don't think we should be friends" ugh sounding like a broken record.

"you already said that" i rolled my eyes.

" it does not mean that i dont want to" more twilight seriously, maybe he's gay.

"someone watches twilight a lot" he smirked.

"so do you obviously" he was full on smirking now and staring right in my direction.

"why can't we be friends Louis, i had fun yesterday i thought you did to, obviously not" i saw guilt in louis eyes, i just wanted to hug him but i can't.

"well i'm older and i'm your brothers friend and... and" he looked stuck on finding out another reason but the principle came back, he looked at us and took me into his office to explain things.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; later that day.

I was walking home with Emily. I still haven't talked to Harry yet, i miss him. Emily wanted to see my painting because she didn't get to see it yesterday. I heard laughing behind me, i turned to see that louis and harry were behind us. They looked happy compared to me i was secretly a werk, all my thoughts were consumed by louis tomlinson. He was so nice to me yesterday and now he is saying he doesn't want to be friends what did i do.

"Emily would you mind talking to Louis while i talk to my brother?" i really just want to sort this out, i love my brother.

"no i would not mind talking to the sex god" she smirked. I turned around to call on harry.

"Harry can we talk" he looked at me suspiciously, then looked at louis.

"yeah, sure" Emily walked off to talk to louis while i talked to Harry, Louis kept looking at us.

"i'm sorry for blowing up at you this morning, i know you are just being the protective older brother that i know and love" i gave him a hug after i said that.

"i'm sorry for being so overprotective but really stay away from louis" don't need to worry about that any more.

"okay" harry walked over to Louis and Emily walked back to me.

"aw well at last, the award wining brother and sister have made up" Emily joked. I only wish i could figure out what i did wrong with louis.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AH! WILL LOUIS AND ROSE EVER BE TOGETHER.


End file.
